Cre-Trix and Omnitrix and vampire
by Kiryu's Soul
Summary: What if Ben had a brother? What if him and said brother are sent to Yokai Academy? Only time will tell us how these two american humans will get along with everyone... and how will they deal with having to share not only Moka, but Mizore too? Find out in this fantasic story...hopefully! DESU! Moka(inner and outer)xOCxBenxMizore! ON WRITERS BLOCK! PM ME WITH IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys and girls! Ghouls and spooks! Aliens and humans! I'm starting a Ben 10 and ROSARIO + VAMPIRE crossover, I hope you all like it!**

**OCs: One, bio of him below.**

**Name: Jacob Tennyson**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 135 "LBS"**

**Race: human...kinda**

**Eyes: Toxic green with a slit pupil****.**

**Hair: wild but tamed look, emerald green with black tips.**

**Over all body: Slim, most likely from his cross country club at his old school. Looks scrawny but his strength and speed can surprise most monsters**

**Extra: He is the wielder of Azmuth's second best transformation device. It's a device called the Cre-Trix, much like the Omnitrix...but with a twist.**

**The Cre-Trix is a alien device much like the Omnitrix wielded by Ben Tennyson. But this version of that watch allows the user to transform into different Prehistoric reptiles of earths past, but each form has a Element they can use in powered attacks. The forms will also look like the Alphas of that species.  
**

**" Alien/Monster/Creature form talking."**

_**' Alien/Monster/Creature form thinking.'**_

" Normal speech."

_' normal thought.'_

_' Rosario to Moka.'_

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

A bus was driving through a long, dark, tunnel. The bus driver looked back through the mirror with glowing eyes towards two teens. Both the teens were male, 15 years of age, and looked scrawny.

The left one had dark brown hair that looked like he just woke up, his forest green eyes gleamed with excitement. He was pale, but not sickly pale, He wore a black shirt with a green stripe down the middle and on the cuffs of the sleeves, brown pants and black and white sneakers, but his shirt was also covered by a blueish green uniform jacket. On his left wrist was a weird white watch that had a green and black interface that looked like an hour glass.

The right one had wild but tamed hair, emerald green with black tips. His toxic green eyes held slit pupils, his skin was alittle darker then the other boy's skin. This boy wore the same uniform jacket... but in plasma green, black pants, and black dress shoes. This boy also wore wire framed glasses and a had two small sharp fang-like canines poking from his lips in a smirk. On this boys right wrist is a another weird watch, this one was pure toxice green with white trim, and its round interface had a jagged, fang like look to it in the black parts the closed over the green lens.

**" First time to Yokai Academy?" **The driver asked. Both boys nodded, **" Hehe... Your both in for a big surprise... just don't get eaten...and be careful, most of the students don't take to fast to Americans... Mkay?" **the bus driver said as he stopped in front of a scarecrow like sign. He opens the doors as the boys climb off and onto the soil and sod of the cliff.

The bus took off and left, leaving two boys in front of a scary school...alone.

" Hey Jacob?" the brown haired boy asked.

" Yeah Benny?" replied the green haired boy.

" 1) Don't call me that and 2) Do you remember what Grandpa Max said about our 'watches'? cause I don't!" Benny..er.. Ben said as he started to sweat like crazy.

" Chill bro! He said we can use them freely to help up blend in with the school...now come one lets get going before we're late!" Jacob grabbed Ben's wrist and dragged him towards the school. As they reached the school they heard the pedaling of a bike as a girl screamed in Japanese.

" LOOK OUT! OOF!" both Ben and Jacob were knocked down as the girl and her bike rammed into them both... The result was a large entanglement of bodies. Ben groaned as he sat up.

" Oh...my head." he groaned. Jacob slowly sat up from his spot...

" Hey... bro... were bleeding..." Jacob pointed at Ben fore head and his own head.

" Gross..." they both looked over to see the girl that crashed into them was sitting up. She had pink hair, shining green eyes, and pale skin, she wore the female version of the school uniform, a jacket and a skirt, and also had a choker with a silver cross hanging from it, she also looked about 15 years old. " I'm so so sorry! I didn't see you I swear!" the girl swung her hands...til she stopped and sniffed Ben, then Jacob.

" What are you... GAH!" Ben was silenced when the girl bit his neck and drank some blood. Jacob laughed at his brother's fortune... till the girl latched on his neck and started to drink from him!

" YEOOOWW!" jacob pushed the girl off and nursed his neck.

" S-sorry... it's just your...YOU GUYS BLOOD TASTE SO GOOD!" the girl said as she held her cheeks with stars in her eyes. " Oh I'm Moka Akashiya!" she held her hand out. Jacob shook it before nurseing his neck, Ben did the same.

" Why'd you drink our blood?" Ben asked. Moka blushed abit " Because I'm a..."

" A what?" Jacob asked, he neck healed.

"...pire" Moka said.

"..Pire?..." Ben sat there and processed the word and what happened, then his eyes widened as he said it. " Your a Vampire." Moka nodded as she got up and dusted herself off. Jacob back flipped upwards to stand up, brushing dirt of his suit.

" Show off." Ben said as he stood up and dusted off.

" So your a Vampire, Moka?" Jacob asked, thanking Gwen that she taught him and Ben Japanese. Moka nodded as she smiled.

" I am... but my true form is sealed by this" she stood on her toes to show them the silver rosario around her neck, also giving the teen boys a clear view of her chest. Jacob was staring at the pale chest, while Ben was giving Jacob a deadly glare. " Hey, you guys wanna be friends?" Moka asked as she tilted her head.

_' Kawaii desu!' _was Ben's single thought.

" Sure why not...we're all new to this school so why not?" Jacob and Ben were then pulled by Moka to the large school building. " Comeon or we'll be late for the welcoming ceremony!"

_' Cute, but can be an air head.' _Jacob thought.

- Skip to class-

" Hello, hello, hello! I'm Shizuka Nekonome! I'm your homeroom teacher! Now..." was all Ben and Jacob heard before the noticed their teacher had a cat tail poking from under her skirt.

" Whoa...I'll just ignore the tail." said Ben as he looked over at Jacob. Jacob nodded as he went back to drawing something, it was a dinosaur-like animal the resembled a Utahraptor, but with three rows of quills on its back and at the tip of it's tail. There was a collar on its neck with the same design as Jacob's 'watch'.

" Cool... Is that Riptor?" Ben asked as he pulled out some paper and started to draw.

" Uh-uh... It sure is... The raptor of the venom elements, desu!" Jacob said alittle too loud as Ms Nekonome looked at him with a puzzled look. " Raptor of what, Tennyson-kun?" she asked as he tail swished. Before Jacob could answer a very familiar pink haired vampire came in.

" Sorry I'm late, I got held up at the ceremony." Moka sheepishly rubbed her neck. As she walked by the students, there comments such as

" That hair!"

" That body!"

" That face!"

" She's the perfect woman!"

And this made both Ben and Jacob feel jealous abit. Moka saw them and ran up to them, hugging them both. The hug also caused Jacob to drop his picture of Riptor as it fell to the floor, next to a certain bully.

" Now as I was saying, To answer your question about what would happen if a human was caught here at the school, Saizo-san. If a human was found here they would be put to death immediately." Shizuka hopped abit. Ben raised his hand as Jacob grabbed his picture of Riptor.

" Yes Tennyson-kun?"

" Why death, can't we erase their mind or some shit like that?" Shizuka and Moka gasped at his choice of words. But before Ms. Nekonome could answer Saizo spoke.

" Yeah, why don't we eat them and molest the girls?" the sick fuck licked his lips as he looked at Moka.

- Skip to after class-

Moka was talking with Ben and Jacob about stuff when Saizo came up and said.

" Why don't you leave these weak fucks and hang with a real monster?" Saizo said as he licked his lips... Then Jacob and Ben both pushed him away.

" Back off.." Ben said.

"..Our friend." Jacob finished. Saizo growled and was about to hit them when Moka poked in. " I'm sorry but we gotta hurry!" she grabbed Ben and Jacobs free wrists and pulled them away.

Saizo growled and punched a hole in a wall with a large clawed fist, before following them secretly. Waiting for Moka to be alone.

_' You will be mine... Moka Akashiya!' _

- With our heros and vampire-

" Wooo that was so cool... you guys pushed him away like he was nothing!" Moka said, hands on her cheeks. " It made me thirty though. May I?"

Jacob sighed as he moved his shirt collar as Moka bit into his neck and drank some blood before doing the same to Ben.

" Mmmm! Your blood is so delicious guys! The taste, the texture, the everything!" she held her cheeks. " Hey Moka? you mind if me and Jacob take a leek real fast?" the pinkette shook her head as Ben went to use the bathroom while Jacob went to clean his neck from blood.

" Hello again sweety... Miss me?" Saizo said as he pushed Moka against the wall.

" W-what do you want?" she cried.

" You, babe, all of you." Saizo said as his tongue came out and grew to two feet in length as he licked Moka's arms and neck. " I-Isn't it against rules to show your ture form?" Moka said to try and stop him.

" I can't stay in human form when I get all hot like this." Saizo's body swelled as his shirt ripped and show veins all over his skin and bulky muscles.

" JACOB! BEN!" Moka cried out before Saizo put his large greasy hand on her mouth.

" Shhh...they're no whe...URK!" Saizo was interrupted as Ben gave his Orc-ish face a axe kick and Jacob gave his gut a very strong punch.

" We told you..." Jacob started.

"..to back off!" Ben ended as he rolled his sleeve up and activated his 'watch' and swiped through holograms of faces till he slammed down on it, closing in it as there was a bright flash of green light. The light faded and showed a large, orange furred animal in Ben place, it had no eyes, but there were 'gills' on its neck. There was a plate with Ben's 'watch' symbol on it on the left shoulder.

" Now it's my turn!" Jacob did the same as Ben but the light was toxic green and when it faded in Jacob's place as a creature much like the one he drew in class.

**" RIPTOR!" **The beast roared. The two animals lunged at Saizo, but the orange dog-like one was swatted away, as well as Riptor, somehow both claws of both 'monster's' snagged on Moka's Rosario and pulled it off. Then there was a bright light as it engulfed Moka.

**" What is this power?!" **Saizo said as he covered his eyes from the bright light. Once the light faded in place of moka was a girl with silver hair, red eyes with slit pupils, and even paler skin.

**" Those eyes and that poer! Your a S-ranked monster, a Vampire!" **Saizo cried as the vampire, Moka-sama, lifted her right leg, and slowly started.

**" Know...Your...PLACE!" **Moka-sama shouted as she high kicked Saizo in a water fountain. The splash of water hit Moka-sama, causing her great pain. Wildmutt, the orange dog thing, got up and saw Moka-sama in pain and ran up to her, sniffing her. Riptor slowly got up as he clicked his large sickle like killing claws on the concrete floor.

**" It's time I hunt for some fresh meat...mmmm... Orc smells great!" **Riptor taunted as he shot some quills from his tail. Moka-sama looked at Wildmutt.

**" The hell are you?" **She flinches in pain, falling to her knees, Wildmutt fell under her to catch her. **" Arrough!" **Wildmutt howled towards Riptor, who was bashing Saizo's head with a tombstone. It would've been funnier if it was Kevin instead, he turned back into Ben Tennyson after the symbol flashed red.

" You ok there Moka?" Ben asked before looking back at Riptor standing over a knocked out Orc-ish Saizo. Riptor was beating his chest before he flashed red and was Jacob again.

" Oh... Did I go to far... naw!" he hopps off Saizo as he picks up the Rosario and goes over to Ben and Moka-sama. " So your _the real_ Moka, arn't you?"Jacob asked.

**" Yes...and as much as it pains me to say this...But thanks for helping out.." **Moka-sama said with the smallest hint of a smile, **" I think I should rest... Keep my other self safe please... You've earned a small bit of my respect. Don't mess it up." **she takes the silver cross and clicks it back on. Slowly Moka-sama turned int Moka.

" I f-feel so weak and thirsty..." looks at Ben and Jacob with hungry eyes.

CHU!

" GAH!"...poor Ben.

CHU!

"...fuuuuuuck!"...poor Jacob.

* * *

**Hey guys this was my first crossover as well as Ben 10 and Rosario + Vampire fanfiction...like ever... I hoipe you guys all liked it! CHU review and no flames. Flames will be used to cook your souls ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys and girls! Ghouls and spooks! Aliens and humans! I'm starting a Ben 10 and ROSARIO + VAMPIRE crossover, I hope you all like it!**

**Here's a bio on Riptor: (Think of Riptor from killer instinct but with a narrower chest and quills on his back and tail tip.)**

**Element: venom and acid.**

**Riptor is the alpha version of the WHOLE Utahraptor dinosaur species, his quills can be launched like homing missiles at anything thing that warm or hot. These quills are also packed with acidic venom, able to melt through almost anything. The razor sharp claws on his hands and feet can cut, slash, and penetrate anything, and if Riptor loses a claw a new one replaces it within seconds! His maw is filled with two rows of venomous teeth, and this animal is able to spit acid on his prey. He prefers brute force over cunning wits and will use anything as a weapon, even tombstones ^-^!  
**

**" Alien/Monster/Creature form talking."**

_**' Alien/Monster/Creature form thinking.'**_

" Normal speech."

_' normal thought.'_

_' Rosario to Moka.'_

**Now on with the show!**

**And I know I make errors in typing.**

* * *

_Last time._

_" Now it's my turn!" Jacob did the same as Ben but the light was toxic green and when it faded in Jacob's place as a creature much like the one he drew in class._

_**" RIPTOR!" **The beast roared. The two animals lunged at Saizo, but the orange dog-like one was swatted away, as well as Riptor, somehow both claws of both 'monster's' snagged on Moka's Rosario and pulled it off. Then there was a bright light as it engulfed Moka._

_**" What is this power?!" **Saizo said as he covered his eyes from the bright light. Once the light faded in place of moka was a girl with silver hair, red eyes with slit pupils, and even paler skin._

_**" Those eyes and that power! Your a S-ranked monster, a Vampire!" **Saizo cried as the vampire, Moka-sama, lifted her right leg, and slowly started._

_**" Know...Your...PLACE!" **Moka-sama shouted as she high kicked Saizo in a water fountain. The splash of water hit Moka-sama, causing her great pain. Wildmutt, the orange dog thing, got up and saw Moka-sama in pain and ran up to her, sniffing her. Riptor slowly got up as he clicked his large sickle like killing claws on the concrete floor._

_**" It's time I hunt for some fresh meat...mmmm... Orc smells great!" **Riptor taunted as he shot some quills from his tail. Moka-sama looked at Wildmutt._

_**" The hell are you?" **She flinches in pain, falling to her knees, Wildmutt fell under her to catch her. **" Arrough!" **Wildmutt howled towards Riptor, who was bashing Saizo's head with a tombstone. It would've been funnier if it was Kevin instead, he turned back into Ben Tennyson after the symbol flashed red._

_" You ok there Moka?" Ben asked before looking back at Riptor standing over a knocked out Orc-ish Saizo. Riptor was beating his chest before he flashed red and was Jacob again._

_" Oh... Did I go to far... naw!" he hops off Saizo as he picks up the Rosario and goes over to Ben and Moka-sama. " So your the real Moka, arn't you?"Jacob asked._

_**" Yes...and as much as it pains me to say this...But thanks for helping out.." **Moka-sama said with the smallest hint of a smile, **" I think I should rest... Keep my other self safe please... You've earned a small bit of my respect. Don't mess it up." **she takes the silver cross and clicks it back on. Slowly Moka-sama turned into Moka._

_" I f-feel so weak and thirsty..." she looks at Ben and Jacob with hungry eyes._

_CHU!_

_" GAH!"...poor Ben._

_CHU!_

_"...fuuuuuuck!"...poor Jacob._

* * *

Jacob and Ben sat in their dorm room, nursing their necks once again. " Man, we need to train her stop randomly biting our necks." Ben complained to his green haired twin.

Jacob shook his head while chuckling. " She's just happy that we saved her from Saizo." Jacob chuckled before looking at his 'watch'. " That's the first time Riptor's been defeated since we were ten... Welp, lets go train again!" the greenette exclaimed happily at the end before grabbing Ben's wrist and dragging him off campus to the nearby woods.

Once they reached the woods Jacob activated his 'watch', switching through the many icons Jacob stopped on an icon of a certain monster with a red background instead of green. " Jacob? Who are you pick... JACOB NO!" Ben saw the icon and gripped Jacobs wrist before the greenette could press the icon down and transform.

" Grandpa Max said never to use Chaos again!" Ben yelled as he shoved Jacob's arm away and deactivated the 'watch'. Jaco0b looked at his twin and sighe.

"I know, its just that when I used Chaos that time, I felt like I could do anything!" The greenette said as he reactivated the 'watch' and quickly slammed down on a random icon. In a flash of green light Jacob transformed from a 15 year old boy to a new animal.

**" VEXTOR!" **was roared as a creature rose from the ground to a towering 18 feet tall, 45 feet long, and 8 tons. Vextor was a massive Tyrannosaurus Rex with a blood red hide and jet black tiger stripes, a mane of fire from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail, the talons on his digits on both hands and feet seemed to be made of fire as well. Neon green eyes with no pupil gazed at the woods.

**" Flaming stomp!" **Vextor roared as his left foot was engulfed in fire and slammed onto the ground to send a wave of flames towards Ben, who had just transformed into a 10 foot tall, red skinned, four armed, four eyed creature, and jumped out of the way.

**" Oh, so you wanna play that way, huh?" **Ben, who is now Four-Arms, clapped his hands and sent a shock wave at Vextor. The large animal didn't think fast enough and was launched towards the trees.

BOOM!

Vextor shook himself off as he stood from the large crater in the ground. **" HEY! Flame thrower!" **A torrent of white hot fire was shot from Vextor's large jaws and hit Four-arms' square in the chest.

**" AHGG!" **Was the only sound Four-arms' made before he landed in the water of the nearby lake. Vextor reared back as the large splash caused by the four armed alien barely touched his 'talons'. Steam rose from what little drops hit the flaming claws.

Four-arms washed ashore as he stood up and cracked his many knuckles. Vextor stomped his talons and roared at Four-arms, but before either creatures could attack they were stopped by a shrill cry. Vextor looked over at a girl with blue hair... her skirt was on fire.

" SOMEBODY HELP!" The bluenette screamed as she ran around. Vextor and Four-arms looked at each other while they transformed back to Jacob and Ben. Jacob busted out in laughter and fell to the ground and pounded the ground with a fist, Whilst his twin brother Ben sighed and seemed to pull a bucket from his back pocket, and the weird thing was the bucket ALREADY had water in it!

" Hold still will ya!" Ben yelled as he dumped the water on the girls skirt, resulting in him getting smacked. Jacob curled up as his lungs burnt.

" IT HURTS! BWAHAHHAHHAA!" The greenette stood up and wiped a tear from his eyes. The bluenette glared at the greenette as she slwoly rolled up her right sleeve and prowled towards Jacob...

" Baka...Baka...BAKA!" She swung her first as it impacted with Jacob's skull.

* * *

**Quick Cre-trix fact: The Cret-trix allows the wearer to transform into any known prehistoric predator. But Chaos is something alittle more...dangerous.**

* * *

Ben's eyes widen as his twin is launched upwards and into the water of the cold lake. He slowly walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

" M-Miss? Are you okay?" Ben asked, bracing himself in case she swung her fist. But he was surprised when nothing hit him, but felt two large...pillows?...hit his chest. Ben opens his eyes to see the bluenette had pushed her large...assets..against his chest.

" Oh...Can you keep that mean boy away from me? Please?" Her eyes flashed as Ben's dulled to a pale brown. " Yes ma'am.." Ben droned as he slammed down on his 'watch' and transformed back into Four-Arms and promptly grabbing Jacob by his ankle and tossing him across the lake like a stone.

" Thank you, now lets go." The bluenette giggled as she lead Four-Arms away.

But just as they were out of sight a large, crocodile-like head poked out of the water, the jaws were six feet long and filled with sharp teeth, green eyes with no pupil and small crest on the top. **" Nobody hypnotizes Ben and gets away with it.."** The head sunk beneath the water as a wake was formed by a large creature moving towards the shore. A few teens scream as a massive creature, bigger then Vextor, rose out of the water. It looked like a 20 meter tall Spinosaurus with blue, snake like scales the had red tips, the 'sail was ten foot at the tallest point and was jagged and torn looking and there was a very sharp stinger at the tail tip.

**" SplashSting!" **It roared as it charged towards the school...searching for Ben and the girl.

* * *

**Sorry for keeping you waiting. Ja Ni!**


End file.
